


In Love With My Best Friend

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Crushes, Diary, Journal, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is in love with Scorpius. Scorpius has no idea. Albus writes his woes in a diary. Later he writes his happy thoughts there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a first person POV fics and I usually don't read such fics much but I really wanted to write Albus baring his heart and soul in a journal. 
> 
> Takes place after The Cursed Child. And it will get better for Albus. A lot better!

Dear Diary,

My name is Albus Severus Potter and I-

Ugh this is so stupid! What made me think writing my problems in a bloody diary would make it better??

Then again… this is hardly my stupidest idea, what with erasing our reality …twice… so … I’ll start again.

My name is Albus Severus Potter and I have many issues – with my dad, with my siblings, with other people… but I’m not writing about all of those. Merlin knows I’d need a whole another journal for those. 

So no, I’m not writing about those. The issue I’m writing about, which currently makes me want to write FML on my forehead and bang it against a wall, is my gigantic and unignorable crush that I have on my straight best (and only) friend. FML indeed, right? We’re always together, we share a dormitory, and I’m 15-year-old – you can see how this crush of mine is a painful problem, right?

And you don’t know the half of it! It wouldn’t be quite so agonizing if Scorpius (this is my said best and only friend) would shut up about fancying my cousin, who ignores him at best, which, I feel bad about saying, am so grateful for! I don’t think I can quite stomach seeing him with someone else. I want him to be happy, of course. But it’ll be killing me slowly to see him with someone else. And a relative of mine of all things! It just… hurts too much, okay!

So yeah, he talks and talks about my cousin and I can’t shout at him about it. I can’t tell him to just can it already. It’d be cruel and I’ve said some pretty cruel things to him that he never deserved. And I don’t want to hurt him ever again. No need to go all douchebag-y on him, especially since I’m apparently really good at it. I’m lucky to have a friend like him.

If only I could have him as a boyfriend too! Not that I can blame him for not being my boyfriend considering I have neither told him I fancy him, nor that I’m gay so yeah… can’t throw blame around, sadly. So let’s start by me telling the story of how I found out girls are not really what I want and that Scorpius is pretty much the only one that I want.

I did try liking a girl once. A woman actually… You know, one of those kid-crushes you get on people much older than you mostly because they give you positive attention and recognition and you’re desperate for it. Yeah, I had one of those. I tried fancying a girl once and it turned out to be Voldemort’s daughter. To be honest I still can’t believe the old fart reproduced. I mean, he got his body made in a freaky ritual and had no bloody nose. One would think he wouldn’t have a functioning dick but apparently he did - ugh enough of this! Just thinking about it grosses me out. Like, was it like a snake or something??? And he actually …with Bellatrix… ugh

Now that I think about it tho – Delphi is actually Scorpius’ first cousin once removed. Damn, I can’t be angry about him fancying my cousin when I tried fancying his.

So yeah, tried fancying girls – didn’t turn out well. I’d say it turned out rather horrifyingly bad. But I just thought I had a truly unfortunate and bad taste in girls. Oh, how wrong I was! Spectacularly wrong!

My father wanted to mend things with me so after last year he took me to a series of “bonding trips”, just the two of us. I won’t go into details about how awkward it was at times but it seemed to work, mostly…sort of. We went to the Muggle world and for once I could walk with him and not have groups of people whispering about it. It felt nice.

Anyway, so he took me to the Muggle world. And muggles well… they dress so much less… they just cover less of their bodies than most wizards. And some of their clothes are really tight. I’ve never paid much attention until then but Merlin - a nice arse in leather trousers looks fantastic! The tight shirts, no shirts, pants that hug everything and leave so little to the imagination. But it was when I saw two hot blokes kissing that it finally clicked so hard. Luckily, my dad wasn’t right next to me to witness my fascination with it.

I guess I kind of always knew it. And I never thought about it because I wasn’t much informed about it?? I don’t know really. Long story short tho – I’m most definitely gay. Like, 100% gay. 

And then another thing clicked - the fact that I am totally into Scorpius. That’s why I said I probably always knew I was gay. Because now that I recall some of the things I’ve said to him – some are just so gay. 

So I started to notice him, like, really notice him. He got a lot more confident since last year and he filled out a bit. He styles his hair really nicely now. I guess he finally allowed his dad to help him. Speaking of, he also has a magnificent arse which he seems to have inherited from his dad... yeah I checked out his dad’s arse, sue me. You would’ve totally checked out Draco Malfoy’s arse as well so get off my back!

So now that I’m aware of my crush and I’m aware of how hot Scorpius is, it’s becoming more and more impossible to ignore it. I’ve been ignoring it for almost the whole year. And by ignoring it, I mean I’ve bitten the inside of my mouth every time he speaks of my cousin and I’ve been waking up half an hour before my dorm-mates and casting a few handy silencing and privacy spells and I’ve wanked myself sore. And cried a few times…

Anyway! Another bad thing (for me) is that Scorpius got good at Quidditch during the summer. And he got into the team – he’s a keeper. Heh, he really is, in both senses of the word. And now he has a uniform and rides a bloody broom and he expects me to visit his practices from time to time and it’s agonizing! He looks gorgeous in his uniform. So gorgeous I feel like shouting in frustration. And when the sun hit his blond hair it’s angelic. 

Ugh I’m so smitten! If it was anyone else I’d feel sick just by hearing all of this.

And now that you’re up to speed with how in love I am with Scorpius (yeah, “crush” is not doing it justice, I realized) and all the problems and pains it causes, time to tell you what finally pushed me to start this ridiculous diary.

It’s the fact that Scorpius got kind of popular. After it was cleared out that Voldemort did have a child but it was not Scorpius, the rumor died down. As I said, Scorpius has gotten fitter and more popular. And he’s in the Quidditch team now and people started to notice him. Girl started to notice him. And one even got brave enough to ask him out. I was pretty convinced his absurd crush on my cousin would cause him to turn her down but ding dong – I was so wrong! He accepted, right in front of my hanging mouth. 

So now they are on a date in Hogsmeade, probably making out while I sit in my bed and write this pathetic journal aND I HATE MY LIFE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

It really hurts. Seeing his face glowing because a girl asked him out. Watching him get dressed and asking my opinion on his fantastic clothes that fit him so well. Hearing how maybe going out with other girls would make his crush go away. I wanted to ask him “what about going out with boys instead of girls” but I didn’t.

So I’ll just… idk do my homework or something. I’m done writing for today. I guess I’ll update tomorrow…


End file.
